


All Night, No Sleep

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Butt Plugs, Colour System, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Feeding, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Restraints, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sharing Clothes, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, Spanking, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Wearing Bucky's Clothes, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: Bucky would never get over the sight before him. Steve was beautiful, always had been. When he was a bag of bones and weak lungs, he’d been an angel and now, all tight muscle packed into that body, those tiny hips and beautiful tits, he was gorgeous.~~~Fluff + Smut.~~~Part Two of And I Would Fight My Strength To Untape My Mouth, When I Used To Be Afraid Of The Words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all were so wonderful that I wrote a second part! <3 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. I own no one.
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

* * *

Bucky would never get over the sight before him.

Steve was beautiful, always had been. When he was a bag of bones and weak lungs, he’d been an angel and now, all tight muscle packed into that body, those tiny hips and beautiful tits, he was _gorgeous_. Bucky loved their size differences, before Steve had been so small, dainty even but not in a limiting way. He had the biggest heart and more power than some of the toughest people in their neighbourhood. But now, he was all lean muscle, lithe and sculpted, and yet, he was still a little smaller than Bucky. Bucky was just loud muscle, obvious and beefy, where Steve was fluid.

“You’re so pretty baby,” Bucky crooned, leaning down to kiss Steve’s jaw, “so damn beautiful for me, all spread out like this.”

Steve whimpered and tugged against his restraints, absolutely floating on the feeling of the toy going to town on his prostate. He couldn’t tell how many times he’d come in the past hour, but he was sure it was more than four. Feeling overstimulated and hot all over, Steve whined and arched up into Bucky’s touch, when the latter sucked on his sensitive nipples.

“Oh,” Steve moaned, head thrown back just as Bucky’s tongue flicked against the peaked bud, “ _oh_.”

“It’s okay, baby doll,” Bucky whispered, mouthing up towards Steve’s lips, kissing his slack mouth, before removing the blindfold, revealing those pretty, adorable blue eyes, wet with happy tears.

“Can I come sir?” Steve asked, so pretty, so sweet for Bucky. Smiling, Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve slowly, opening up his mouth with his tongue and took hold of Steve’s hard cock with his flesh hand and began to jerk him off.

“Come baby boy,” Bucky husked, lips brushing against Steve’s.

Steve mewled and arched, coming between them. There wasn’t much to give but it made his entire body _tremble_ with it. He shook in Bucky’s hold, sparks shooting down his spine, fire pooling in his lower stomach. He fell back against the bed, exhausted, beginning to rock on the vibrator still deep in his sweet little bottom.

“Such a good boy,” Bucky praised, licking up Steve’s happy tears, still holding Steve’s cock in his hand. He was half hard but Bucky could tell by those sensitive little sobs that it was beginning to hurt just the way Steve liked. The overstimulation sent him higher into his mind, forgetting about the rest of the world. All he knew was the warmth and love he felt from Bucky.

“Oh, oh,” Steve sobbed when Bucky squeezed gently, “sir please, it – it’s – _oh_ –

“Do you want to stop, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, stroking Steve’s heaving chest with his metal hand, “what colour, baby?”

“Green,” Steve moaned, “please sir, please, fuck me, fuck me –

“Okay, baby, okay,” Bucky smiled, thinking his baby had been played with enough. Gently sliding the toy from Steve’s ass, he bent down to inspect that wonderful hole of his. Wet and loose, that Bucky could slide three fingers in right away, Steve clenched around him and whined.

“Please, please fuck me, fuck me,” Steve begged, arching against nothing, trying to gain friction on his now fully erect cock. Bucky took pity on his boy and sucked hard on Steve’s pretty hole, before slicking himself and sliding right in.

“You’re gonna come again,” Bucky growled, bracing himself over Steve, thrusting in nice and slow, “after I have. Okay, you can’t come until I have. Otherwise, I won’t come in you, I won’t mark you with my come. All right, Stevie?”

Steve nodded, eyes wide and worshipful, “yes sir.”

“Fuck baby, you’re so good for me,” Bucky groaned and pressed his lips against Steve’s.

Their skin was glistening in the evening glow, Steve’s skin was red hot, blushing all over. Bucky had brought him over the edge a couple of times since they’d started, the first time just playing with his nipples and Steve had outright sobbed when he came that first time.

After that was a blur of Bucky and hazy pleasure for Steve. He’d come from Bucky’s fingers, from the light slaps the brunette lay against his thighs and bubbly bottom. He’d never felt so high. Not like this. Drunk on Bucky and what his lover was giving him. It was almost unbearable but in the best way possible, addictive and wonderful. Uncontrollable but irresistible.

Bucky set a hard and fast pace now, pounding into Steve so that the headboard was knocking against the wall. Quickly, Bucky untied Steve’s wrists and wrapped Steve’s legs around his waist, holding his hands above his head.

“Fuck, baby,” Bucky grunted against Steve’s pulse, thrusts becoming erratic. Steve whined in his ear, chest heaving, panting heavily. He clenched around Bucky’s thick cock and let out a broken sob when Bucky began hitting his prostate head on with every roll of his hips.

“You’re so fuckin’ good, Stevie. All mine. God, I love you. So fuckin’ _tight_ , even after all this. Perfect, my little angel you are,” Bucky cooed, sucking another hickey into the skin of Steve’s neck, “my little sunshine. God, I love you, so warm and _tight._ ”

“Please, sir, please,” Steve begged, baring down, clenching on Bucky’s cock, “please, oh, oh, _yes_!”

Bucky growled and came, grunting against Steve’s lips, “come baby, come for me now.”

Steve’s body reacted immediately, arching as he came. He let out ribbons of come, wailing with his release, crying because it felt _so_ good. He clutched onto Bucky’s hands tightly and sobbed, rubbing his sensitive cock up against the coarse hair on Bucky’s lower stomach, whimpering when it became borderline painful, too much stimulation.

“That’s it,” Bucky purred, kissing Steve’s tears on his cheeks, “I gotcha, sweetheart. You’re okay, I’m here, I’m here. Sshhh, love you’re okay.”

When Steve came back to Bucky, letting the golden place he fell into, give way to Bucky’s strong, warm hold and he stared up at Bucky with that adoring look in his eyes, “…love you Buck.”

“I love you too,” Bucky smiled, nudging his nose against Steve’s, still buried inside the blond. Steve let out a small mewl and dug his blunt nails into the hands holding his own, smiling, light and hazy.

“Was I good?” Steve asked, so shy that Bucky had to kiss him again.

“The best,” Bucky crooned, kissing Steve’s forehead, “such a good boy. Always are. Little angel, you are. I tell you, no one sweeter.”

Steve blushed and nuzzled Bucky’s cheek. They stayed joined until Steve felt ready for Bucky to pull out. He whimpered, feeling empty without Bucky’s thick cock to fill him up.

“It’s okay, I’m right here, love,” Bucky’s sweet words and soft voice reassured him enough to let Bucky clean him up, licking at his hole.

“ _Hngng_ ,” Steve mumbled, moaning as he felt Bucky lapping up his own come and lube like a dying man. It was a little too much but just what Steve needed.

“You’re okay,” Bucky smiled, wiping his mouth with a towel near the bed. He drew up to Steve’s level and gathered him up into his arms, sitting against the headboard, sliding a thick plug into his sweetheart’s bottom to keep him present.

“Thirsty,” Steve whispered against Bucky’s throat, curled up on the brunette’s lap like a kitten. Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek, so damn _proud_ and covered them both with fluffy blankets and reached over to grab the water bottle on the night stand.

“Here you go, sweetheart,” Bucky said softly, lifting the bottle to Steve’s lips, who drank the water quickly. After drinking enough, Bucky wiped Steve’s mouth with a cloth and fed him some chocolate.

“You take such good care of me,” Steve mumbled, swallowing. He looked up at Bucky with nothing but love and Bucky couldn’t quite believe this man was his.

“’Course I do. Always will,” Bucky growled, kissing Steve’s neck.

After they showered and Bucky spent time washing his baby, making sure he wasn’t hurting anywhere. Then, he dried Steve off and himself. They both wore his clothes, Bucky loved seeing Steve in a little too big shirt and his boxers, because he looked so damn _adorable_.

Bucky cleaned up the bathroom quickly and the bedroom, changing the bedspread and all while Steve sat on the armchair in the bedroom, wrapped up in Bucky’s hoodie and a blanket. After, Bucky picked Steve up and lay him back down in the bed, only disappearing to get them their dinner.

Once Bucky was back in the bed with Steve, the blond nestled himself into Bucky’s arms, covers drawn up to his chin as they watched night time TV, with their food on plates in front of them.

“Is the food okay?” Bucky asked, looking down at Steve who was stuffing his face.

“Hmm-hmmm,” Steve looked up and smiled, cheeks red with a little cream on his lips from where he’d eaten the slice of cake Bucky had cut for him.

“God, you’re adorable,” Bucky chuckled, wiping Steve’s lips and cheeks. Blushing, Steve finished his plate full and once they were both done, fed and drank enough, Bucky put their plates on the bedside table. He’d wash them up after. For now, all he wanted was to cuddle Steve. And so, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you lovelies liked it! :)


End file.
